Sashie Rah
Ancient History Sashie Rah has been ruled by the Saurians for over one thousand years. The earliest known ancestors have been experts at martial arts and skilled swordsmen. The greatest of these warriors, Sashie, founded this city. It humbly began as a fishing market, and quickly developed into a trading center. All sorts of races and transients came through looking for a good deal, and showcased their merchandise. As the town grew, the Saurians developed a system of government. Soon this government grew into a tyrannical dictatorship. Modern History This swampy land is home to many Saurians , but welcomes other races. It is the usual location of "Hatchings" and other celebrations. It's boggy waters hide delicious fish, which are craved by many fishermen and hungry citizens. These fish, along with many fruits and mushrooms, made Sashie Rah famous during the older times. it is currently ruled by Shen Rahn. Military Since Sashie Rah is the location for Hatchings, it is usually well defended with great warriors, and a relatively corrupt government. However, since the Great Fall, it has been weakened severely. However cruel the Shen may appear, they are able to make valuable alliances in dire times, and prove to be trusted allies in times of strength. Goverment Past Shen have created and abolished various rules for Sashie Rah. Since the Great Fall, it has been difficult to enforce these rules, as even Shen Rahn has been notabley involved in shady situations and corruption. Until complete recovery, there is a basic set of laws, most of which revolve around supporting the Shen. *Do not attack anyone inside of the city limits unless provoked. *Do not murder anyone in the city limits unless justified. *Do not disrespect any current or past Shen. *Do not question the Shen. *Do not steal or destroy property of the Shen. *Do not conspire against the Shen. *Any resources found in Sashie Rah must be shared with the Shen. *Violation of any of the above may be punishable by death, dismemberment, and or torture. Any fights or arguements may be legally resolved in a public arena. If a combatant refuses to fight, he is found guilty and charged as such. Leaders Each ruler is determined from birth, and must be an offspring of the current ruler, called "Shen". If the chosen disciple dies before the appropriate age, another sibling will take his place. For this reason, offspring of the current "Shen" will often attempt to murder one another. Once the chosen disciple reaches the age of 100, he must participate in a fight to the death with his father, the current ruler. This event is often celebrated and watched as a sport. If the Shen dies before this event, then technical procedures may allow the disciple to rule early. In addition, if the Shen can defeat his challenger, he remains in control. Past Shen in chronological order: *Shen Kajn (Ruled 189 Years) *Shen Durr (Ruled 156 years) *Shen Vech (Ruled 178 Years) *Shen Rahn (Current) Trivia * Sashie Rah was originally called Shashie Rah, but eventually the first 'H' was dropped. * Sashie Rah, along with Sordan were the first cities / towns made available to players. Category:Nations